The present invention relates to an articulated railcar for the transportation of highway trailers. The railcar is lightweight and has a low deck height which permits heavy highway trailers to be carried without exceeding the maximum allowable center of gravity height above the top of the rail.
Piggyback railcars wherein highway trailers sit on flat railcars, are used extensively on today's railways. An existing flat car has a deck approximately 44 inches above the top of the rail. The combined trailer and railcar center of gravity has an accepted maximum level of 98 inches above the top of the rail, and in order to keep within this maximum level, there is a weight restriction on the trailer of approximately 70,000 lbs. Trailer weights in excess of this raise the combined center of gravity above the accepted maximum level.